


Shake Shag

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Collections: Anonymous





	Shake Shag

Cassian was sitting on the couch, watching TV when he heard his boyfriend come bustling in, cellphone, coffee cup, laptop bag and apartment keys in his hands. Cassian got up to close and lock the door behind Bodhi, and as Bodhi entered their kitchen, he dropped his cellphone. 

“Oh fuck  _ me!” _ Bodhi groaned.

Cassian closed the door as Bodhi deposited the rest of his stuff on the counter. Bodhi was working extra and had been really stressed, and definitely needed to rest. Cassian came up behind Bodhi and started nuzzling his neck.

“Is that an invitation?”

“You know that’s not what I meant, Cass.”

Cassian started kissing Bodhi’s neck. “Are you sure?”

Bodhi harrumphed. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“I know what will make you feel better, baby,” Cassian breathed. He could feel Bodhi shiver. 

“Cass…” he whined.

“Hamburgers.”

Bodhi pushed Cassian off him and frowned. 

“Hamburgers?” Bodhi asked, his brow furrowed. Cassian loved teasing with his boyfriend like this. 

“Yeah. Didn’t you text me today and say you could really go for hamburgers?”

“Oh fuck you, Cassian.”

“After we get Shake Shack,” Cassian grinned, cocking a hip.

“Cassian!” 


End file.
